


Dance the Night Away

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, It's really just a lot of adorableness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman got the lead for the play he auditioned for now it's time to celebrate!





	Dance the Night Away

"Logan I'm glad you're back! I've got good news!" Roman yelled at his fiance from the couch as Logan entered their shared apartment.

"Roman, what is... guchi fam?"

Roman groaned throwing a dramatic arm over his face. "Noo! Babe you've got to stop listening to Virgil, he's such a bad influence!" Roman stood up, walking over to him, "Honestly it's not a good look on you."

Logan snickered, placing a hand on Roman's chest, hooking the other around his neck and leaning in close, "Mmm what is a good look on me, my love?"

Roman blushed a deep shade of red, "I... um, well... never mind," He stammered.

Logan backed off, an amused twinkle in his eye. "So you want to tell me something?" He asked, changing the subject swiftly.

Roman's eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh yeah! I got the part!"

"The part?" Logan questioned briefly before realization crossed his face, "Oh for the professional make believe! I'm... I'm proud of you Roman."

"Come here, my lovely nerd!"

Roman grinned, plucking Logan clean off his feet. Logan gasped in suprise before giggling in the way only Roman could make him. Roman spun him around the room until they collaped on the ground, both dizzy, and breathless from laughing. 

When Roman got his breath back, he jumped to his feet, "I say we celebrate!"

Logan smiled affectionately up at Roman, "What do you have in mind? It is your celebration after all."

Roman helped Logan to his feet, before kissing the crown of Logan's head gently, "No dearest, it's our celebration. But I say we go enjoy the night! Go out enjoy the town!"

Logan's eyes twinkled, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Roman's face lit up, as he grabbed Logan's hand, running out the door. 

When they reached the park, soft music was playing through the speakers. It was something slow and instrumental, and Logan could see Roman swaying along to the beat iut of the corner of his eye.

Logan smiled, and extended a hand, bowing formally, "Roman, my one and only, may I have this dance?"

Roman smiled taking his hand with a flourish, "Of course my darling."

As they danced nothing else mattered. They held each other close, and danced the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
